A control panel adjustment for road finishing machines is known, for example, from DE 299 15 965 U1. The control panel described therein has a transverse guide by which the control panel can be shifted in the transverse direction of the road finishing machine. Furthermore, the depth of the control panel can be adjusted, i.e., into or against the direction of motion of the road finishing machine. Moreover, the control panel has a rotary adjustment device permitting to rotate the control panel about a centrically disposed axis of revolution.